


鹊桥仙

by Finally_Home



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Home/pseuds/Finally_Home
Summary: 关于七夕直播的一件小插曲*俺滴中文不太好，请勿喷（不过有建议的话尽管说！）*本来就当练习写的，结果越写越长
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, implied winwin/lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	鹊桥仙

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 字数2175，无车，（不太腻的）糖  
> 2\. 不知道七夕应该有什么习俗所以故事里大部分都是搜来的  
> 3\. [wayv 七夕直播](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Zh41197ou/?spm_id_from=333.788.videocard.7) \+ [锟疼 part](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1RK411N7XR/?spm_id_from=333.788.videocard.1) \+ [港昀 part](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV19p4y1Y7mb/?spm_id_from=333.788.videocard.2)

“扬扬，什么是七夕？”

“七夕——” 刘扬扬欲言而止。“这个你还是去问锟哥吧。”

李永钦偏不去，转身问旁边忙着打手游的黄冠亨。“Hendery，什么是七夕？”

黄冠亨连头都不抬。“这个嘛，你还是去问锟哥比较好。”

吃到两个闭门羹，李永钦黑着脸翻了个白眼。刘扬扬看他哥脸色不太好，急忙问，“你问这个干什么？”

最近Lucas老惦念着七夕这个词，说是一个很重要的东西，李永钦本来是想上网搜的，后来忘了。不过到了他那地步也没时间去记得这些小事了。

“这不是想起来了嘛。问别人总比去网上好。”

黄冠亨赢了游戏，把手机丢到一边，和刘扬扬交换了一个眼神。

“这样啊，” 他装模作样地说。“但是哥，我们也不知道怎么跟你解释。你真的还是得问锟哥。”

“问我啥？”

说曹操，曹操到。钱锟从屋子里走出来，手里拿着空的薯片袋子，脖子上还挂着耳机，扔完垃圾后站那儿挑着眉看他们。“问我啥？” 

“Ten哥不知道七夕是什么，” 黄冠亨抢着说。“我们也不知道怎么解释所以锟哥就交给你啦！” 说完便把还在蒙圈的刘扬扬拉进屋子关上门。

客厅里面只剩下钱锟，李永钦，和一种微妙的气息。钱锟的脸红扑扑的，像个苹果一样。李永钦不喜欢苹果，但他却很喜欢这种颜色，特别是因为泛在钱锟脸上白里透红，秀丽的很。

当然，他也不知道怎么表明这些感情。

“七夕啊，” 钱锟很努力地让自己平静下来，“七夕呢，它是一个节日，一个中国的传统节日。嗯，对，每年阴历的七月七号，就是七夕啦。”

平时能压制住气氛的冷酷逻辑都蒸发了，剩下来的都是些没整理好的句子。李永钦还在看着他，眼神与往常一样读不准，只不过今天好像多加了些天真无邪。

他真的很漂亮，钱锟突然意识到，漂亮到可以和女人比美。笑起来时抛向他的媚眼，耍坏时伸出来的小舌头，自豪时弯起来的嘴角——李永钦真的漂亮到无法用语言形容。

“然后呢？就这些？”

“你可以上网查嘛。” 钱锟是想转身就走的，但李永钦抓住他的胳膊把他拉到沙发上不让他走。

“不要。我要你给我说。”

像极了被宠坏的小猫咪。

—— 

讲完了还得陪他做孔明灯。不知道李永钦在哪儿打听到七夕还要放孔明灯的，不过钱锟意识到好像有点不对的时候已经快把灯做完了。

说实话，他也挺乐意，毕竟是自己队员，而且也算是传播中国文化吧。只不过……

“你想上哪儿去放这个啊？孔明灯不是说放就放的，有不小心引起火灾的危险。”

“就——” 李永钦含糊地挥了挥手。“这里。”

“这里是哪里？” 钱锟怼回去毫无压力。“首尔？”

“嗯，汉江。”

最后那句是用韩语说的。钱锟哦了一声，心里想着什么时候你能读懂红楼梦我再让你在汉江放孔明灯。“那要不这样，我给你做个小船，里面放个蜡烛。这样也能许愿，放出去还没有太大的危险。”

李永钦很认真的想了想，撇着嘴鼓着脸好可爱，说， “Okay，那我们去买蜡烛吧。”

—— 

钱锟怎么想也没有会想到在自家楼下的小卖部撞到同样买蜡烛蜡纸的董思成。俩人大眼瞪小眼盯着对方看了好一会（李永钦早就不知道跑哪儿去了），最终还是董思成先说的话。

“Lucas说他想，那个什么，” 然而，辩解还是结结巴巴的，“那个，放天灯，我觉得太危险了所以让他放个船就，就，就……”

“行了，不用解释了，Ten 也一样。要不一起去？”

董思成极力避开钱锟的视线。“不了不了，我们还是分开去吧，要不多尴尬。”

“哦。” 钱锟瞥了一眼董思成手指上的戒指。“那你几点去？我是准备练习完就去的。”

“行。” 董思成答应的倒是挺爽。“我想的是半夜。”

“半夜？” 李永钦不知道什么时候又跑了过来，吓了钱锟一跳。“太晚了吧。” 

手里的筐子猛地一坠。“你买的啥？怎么都是吃的？”

李永钦笑得俏皮，钱锟看的也入迷。“别的东西锟会买嘛，我又不知道。”

顾了一个忘了那个，董思成又趁机溜走了。钱锟隐隐的觉得头痛。“行，你不知道我知道。欸，怎么又想吃汤圆了？那可不是这时候吃的。”

“嗯，但是锟做的好好吃。”

李永钦撒娇一向是叫他名字。钱锟不免地心软了。

“行吧，但是其实七夕应该吃各种各样的瓜果，像桂圆和红枣。有的地方还习惯吃巧果，就是像油炸的面团。有时间的话我给你做。”

李永钦脸上光芒万丈的笑容让钱锟心里感到暖暖的，痒痒的，像是久已被锁住的什么东西迫不及待地想从他胸膛中爆发。

可能，他早就知道了吧。

——

他们之间永远都是李永钦在主动。节目上主动做任务，采访里主动回答问题，生活里主动带孩子玩。平时也一样，主动靠近钱锟，不知不觉的就已经坐到他旁边，站在他后面，等等。最初他还觉得有点烦，但从某个时间开始，他已经习惯了，身边没有这位朋友反而觉得难受，心慌。

所以李永钦和黄旭熙被招入SuperM时钱锟是抵触的。一方面是同时参加两个国际团体实在太累了，其次就是他个人的私心，自家的孩子舍不得给别的哥哥去照顾。他也极不想看到李永钦依着别人，站在别人的身后，抓着别人的衣角。

其实对于他对李永钦的感情，钱锟并没有什么排斥，更没有挣扎或恶心。几个大男人挤在一间宿舍里，发生这些事是避免不了的。时代变了，再加上有几个队友也开开心心的在一起，钱锟没什么可说的，就希望他们都能幸福吧。

李永钦什么时候开始对他好，他很清楚。本来以为泰国人讨厌他，相处久了后才发现原来是觉得他太可爱了不知道怎么相处。

这里面当然还有隐含着的好感，累积这么多年终于在他们一起出道、组队的时候才爆发。突然间，李永钦变成了钱锟身边最可靠的人，在他带领团队往前走时默默地殿后，收拾好孩子们玩坏的事情，笑烂的梗。虽然镜头前不给面子，但私下却最听他的话，最给予他支持和鼓励。

所以事情发生到这个地步，钱锟一点也不吃惊，反而还比较欣慰。七夕的那天晚上，他问过李永钦，你后悔吗？现在还来得及回头。

李永钦看着那载着一支蜡烛的小纸船慢慢地飘向河中心。水上映着不夜城斑斓的灯光，照出孤独摇曳的小火苗，坚定而沉稳地说，这辈子，我做的最对的一件事就是喜欢你。

当之无愧。

—— 

“所以作为WayV的队长，你要送给我们什么呢？”

又是刘扬扬搞鬼。钱锟的心骤然停了一下。

“你又不是我的... 情人，”他弱弱地怼回去，心里加了一句“给别人也不给你。”

他没有看到刘扬扬嗖的转头，眼神直勾勾的盯着李永钦。但是李永钦当然看到了，与小孩对视片刻后便抬起手假装揉鼻子，衣袖后面却藏着一丝微笑。

后来，肖俊还是没忍住，偷偷去问了刘扬扬锟哥七夕那天到底给了Ten哥什么。

刘扬扬神秘兮兮地凑近了说，“你没注意到啊？咱直播后的那天，他跳舞都没敢用力...”

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，锟哥不小心变东北人了……


End file.
